Mark of an Ancestor
by Hero Genkaku
Summary: A small conversation between Cloud and Ramza. Perhaps Cloud is more confuzed than he believes. A 'what if' fic! Just something to think about. Please R


Mark of an Ancestor  
  
Note: This fic was written and posted at rpgamer four years ago by me under my real name. Because of recent events, I am embarrassed to have to reintroduce the same two fics. But for people who loved FFT as much as I did, I will repost them. I hope that despite everything, you will still enjoy them all the same. ~Hero_Genkaku  
  
I walked idly along side the members of Ramza's party. The cool spring air was filled with the party's endless laughter and conversation. I, on the other hand was silent. Distant from the group, my mind was always in a constant daze, fading into and out of reality. So I really did not bother with being social with the rest of the party. What was there to talk about?. I was a stranger in this land, a stranger with no past and little memory.  
  
"Company halt!" Ramza's voice ordered.  
  
"Huh?" Ramza startled me from my deep thoughts. I hardly heard the guy and I was only standing two men away from him. In my delayed reaction, I bumped into the man in front of me. The blond whirled on me narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Do you enjoy running into my back every time we come to a halt?!" He asked angrily. I looked calmly back at him, bored and disinterested.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that Mustadio.. " I apologized, probably for the hundredth time that day. I found it hard to pay attention when my mind is occupied by other thoughts.  
  
The young man named Mustadio, turned away from me with a look of dismay on his face. Well whatever. It didn't concern me in the least. I had other things to think about.  
  
Like how to get back to my own world.  
  
I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. I blinked out of my dazed state. I didn't even realize I had done it. Maybe that's how messed up I really was. I turned, and came face to face with an old hooded knight, his old eyes staring at me in concern. I knew that out of Ramza's entire troop, this man was the most respected of us all. His sword skills went unmatched. And he had earned the title as Thunder God Cid, from the many wars he had fought in during the years.  
  
Funny, I found myself thinking, I feel as if I should be familiar with the name. It always came up with that nagging feeling, and always, I would brush it aside. It would be useless to try to remember.  
  
"Come on lad, we have to set up camp." He said. I nodded wordlessly and followed him to where the others were already setting up camp.  
  
It was late afternoon when we finally finished. I wandered aimlessly from the campgrounds lost in thought as usual. I came to a small pond and sat on a huge bolder that was embedded near it. I looked at myself in the watery reflection. A young man with spiky blonde hair and glowing blue eyes stared back. As I continued to stare, my thoughts began to wander. Back to the day I first came to this world. A month or two (I can't really recall.) has passed since then, but I still remember it clearly.  
  
I don't know where I was before I was summoned here. I just remember a sea of bright green surrounding me... It was comforting and I felt as if I were floating on air. Any memory before this was just clouded and as murky as the pond waters in front of me. While I was there, I felt someone calling me.. Calling me out by my name.. I mean, this person knew who I was.. But, before I say or do anything, a bright light surrounded me. I remember shielding my eyes. I remember the heat... White-hot light. And there was some sort of strong current pulling me from behind. And already knowing it would be futile to struggle, I allowed it to sweep me away. I was a little surprised when I felt my feet touch solid ground. When I opened my eyes I was no longer surrounded by a sea of green, now I was standing in some sort of workshop. I had no idea of where I was now or how I even gotten there in the first place. And that's how I first met Ramza and his friends. I was a little confused so my first actions were a bit brash a rude. I wonder how a normal person would act when they find out that they were on a different world. Ahh.. Whatever. like they say; the first reaction is usually the best one. But then again I'm not your average Joe-shmoe here.  
  
A sudden splash that rippled the surface of the murky pond water startled me from my thoughts. I blinked trying to clear my mind of the past events. As I kept my gaze in on the pond a figure appeared on the rippled surface. As the ripples calmed the image on the water became clear. An image of a boy the same age as me was casted back from the watery surface. I recognized him. The soft golden hair that swayed in the slightest breeze, and the striking blue eyes that always seemed to be watching the world understanding it.  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you Ramza?" I asked in a stiff voice. I watched him through the pond surface. He seemed to shift uneasily before he spoke. I did the same. Being with Ramza made me feel a little uneasy.. It's different when I'm with him. I mean, there's something about him. I can't explain it. It's almost like he's actually listening and understands what I'm saying better than anyone else. Almost like he cares about what I say. I've never met anyone like him before.  
  
"No... I just came by to see how you were. You seemed pretty quite today."  
  
" Just thinking to myself again." I replied. He stepped a little closer till he stood right next to me.  
  
"Are you thinking about your world?" He asked me. , his voice soft I saw him staring at me through the water. Scrutinizing me. Almost as if looking into the very center of myself, looking at the part that I would never let any one see. Disturbed, I expelled a long sharp sigh, almost bitterly. I turned my gaze up to the sky.  
  
" I guess, and many other things as well. " I felt my brow furrow as another thought filtered through. Ramza and Mustadio were the ones who brought me here. From what they tell me, they had tampered with a machine and magic they didn't understand and it resulted in transporting me here by accident. After finding this out, I came to Ramza to have any hope of getting back home again. It was all right. I mean, being apart of Ramza's team. It was nothing like SOLDIER back home. I mean, these troops were, on a daily basis, never really ill tempered or gloomy, good food, good pay, no long truck rides. A member of SOLDIER could get spoiled staying here. The only time the troop ever got serious is when the going got rough. But where battles here in this world Ivalice, were prosaic, I'd have expected no less.  
  
When I first joined up with Ramza's team, we took to each other quite well. I being used to a life of a mercenary, did everything I was told, when I was told, and only what I was told. It was almost a slave mentality. A solider never asks why. No matter what. That's what members from SOLIDER were taught. Just do as your told and you'd be fine. Ramza was no taskmaster though, and he mostly left me to myself as I pleased. But lately he's been showing some growing concern for me.....  
  
"You've been having headaches lately haven't you?" He suddenly asked me. Without thinking I nodded.  
  
" Yes. I have." I replied, showing no emotions. Ramza was aware of my strange headaches? I thought I did a pretty good job trying to keep it under wraps, but it seems it had slipped everyone's notice but his. One example of why I'm a little nervous around him.. He seems to notice things about me that no one else can..  
  
"It isn't a normal headache is it?" He continued. "It has something to do with you not being able to go home huh?" I turned my head and gave him an inquiring look.  
  
"What makes you say that?" I asked in a calm manner. I wanted to see how good this guy was. Maybe he knows more about me than he lets on. Ramza shook his head never letting his eyes meet mine.  
  
" I dunno...It was just this theory I came up with when I would see you by yourself. Why? Am I right?" He turned to me then. But I did not return his gaze either.  
  
"You're closer than you realize.." I muttered under my breath.  
  
"What? "  
  
"No it's nothing..." I replied quickly. There was a long uneasy pause between us. After two long minutes, I was planning on starting up a conversation... But Ramza beat me to it.  
  
"You know it's strange." He said finally turning to me. " But when I'm around you I feel like...I feel like." he stuttered sounding almost apprehensive. Not liking where this conversation was going I stopped him in mid sentence.  
  
" Sorry but I don't go for guys.." A hint of annoyance in my voice. This sorta thing I didn't need. His eyes went wide. He shook his head, holding up his hands as if in defense. A huge blush spreading on his face.  
  
" N-no that's not it! Don't misunderstand!"  
  
"Oh. Sorry." I said in an even voice. Inside, I felt a little relived. I don't know how I'd of managed if Ramza was ever like...That. He settled down, the blush fading from his cheeks. He continued.  
  
"What I was going to say was that when I'm around you I feel like I've known you for a long time. "  
  
"If you consider a month a long time." I said, almost to myself.  
  
"No, I mean that you are someone that I feel like I've grown up with. No never mind.. I can't explain it!" He let out a sigh in defeat.  
  
"How strange.." I said a moment after listening to him. " You knowing me, and I thought I was crazy.." Ramza brushed the bangs out of his eyes.  
  
"Look let's just drop that subject. I just thought maybe you'd understand or had gotten the same feeling. " He said somewhat disappointedly. I felt a bit perplexed. * So it's not just me.. He feels the same way too. How is it that his hunches about me are correct? Is it just coincidence?* I was careful not to let the uneasiness register on my face. I continued to listen to him as he spoke.  
  
"I mean when you think about it logically, how could I know you? You come from a different time." He laughed to himself.  
  
I nodded curtly. "Yes..A different time." I echoed. Almost sadly. Ramza suddenly sat on to the rock and placed a hand on my shoulder, a guesture of comfort and friendship. His hand was comfortingly warm against my cold bare shoulder. I stiffened a little. No one has ever tried to comfort me before. I made no attempt to brush his hand away. I wonder if I could ever consider Ramza more than just an ally. A friend maybe? Is this how friends act with each other? I certainly didn't know.  
  
"Don't worry Cloud.. We'll get you back to your world. I swear." Ramza vowed his voice in all seriousness. I did not look up at him. But nodded curtly again.  
  
" I heard you the first time. And I'm gonna keep you to your word." I said dryly. I didn't know what to think. I had my doubts about them.. They are living in a time were technology doesn't even exist. And they plan on sending me back with the machine in which they had used to summon me in the first place? Ramza told me that they would send me back using the power of something called the Zodiac stones. Compromising science with magic? I dunno it seemed like a wild stab in the dark to me. Ramza removed his hand and placed it on his lap.  
  
"Hey speaking of which.." He said almost too brightly. I have to give him credit for trying cheer me up, but I already had the impression he was not used to such conversations.  
  
"What is it like in your world anyway?"  
  
*Now there's a question I was sure Mustadio would of asked. * I thought to myself.  
  
"Well.. Not much better than here I'll tell you that." I said glumly. I hate to be a downer but what ever memory I had retained of my world was nothing to get excited about.  
  
"So you have no machines or tekkie-ology? I thought for certain that we would make at least some tekkie-logical advances in the future."  
  
I smiled inwardly to myself, hearing Ramza pronounce some words wrong.  
  
"That's technology." I corrected. "And yes we do have machines there. And technology."  
  
"What kind?"  
  
I breathed in taking in the evening air. It was so pure. So clean. I looked up at the last rays of the setting sun, before I continued.  
  
" Well we have electricity..(I noted Ramza giving me a strange look so I explained.) And robots like worker 8, cars ,trains, and airships.."  
  
"That sounds amazing.." Ramza breathed. "I mean the airship. Mustadio tells me we have airships buried around here. But I would love to go inside and ride one.."  
  
"If it were possible I would take you." I suddenly winced as I finished the sentence. I feel like I had spoken those words.. Somewhere before. I rubbed my eyes. And strangely found them wet with tears.  
  
"Hey..Cloud are you okay?" Ramza must have noticed.. I wave a dismissing hand without looking up. I dry my eyes.  
  
"Yes.. I'm fine. I guess I got something in them." I lied. He seemed to reluctantly believe it.  
  
"C'mon.. Let's head back to camp. It's already dark." He said after awhile. I nodded and got up. But as I did I glanced at Ramza and this time we exchanged glances, but only for a second. And he turned and began walking back to camp. But in that one glimpse . I felt my breath get caught in my throat. Ramza...His eyes..... I swear.... It was so faint.. His eyes were glowing... Did I imagine it? Could the darkness be playing tricks on me? I shook my head. Get real Cloud, how could he get the mark of SOLDIER? Mako doesn't even exist in this time.  
  
"Cloud are you coming or what?" Ramza called back to me. " I'm coming.." I replied. I started walking, pushing the thought to the back of my mind. Suddenly I stopped in my tracks as another thought hit me.  
  
"Could it be? Ramza is..? Nah...It can't be.." I waved my hand as if to shoo away the thought. It wasn't long before I stopped again. "All those questions... That would explain. He did say airships were buried here.And that feeling he had about knowing me? My mind was working furisouly now as the new thought sunk in. "No.. It can't be possible......Can it?"  
  
-End-  
  
author's note: Well hope ya liked this one.. I was sorta playing with this idea for a while now. I got the idea that Ramza was Cloud's descendant when Ultima Ajora said " You are the descendant of the one who killed me before." Could it have been Sephiroth? I mean they both wanted to be gods... Well What ever! I had fun writing this. And I hope you have fun reading this. 


End file.
